


Hiccups

by mimixchi



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimixchi/pseuds/mimixchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is standing on the bridge when suddenly he is struck by an awful case of hiccups. He knows he can't return to work like this, and he has tried everything to get rid of them but to no avail. So Kylo, gentleman that he is, offers a new method he has heard of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiccups

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the the life changing work of Dr. Francis M Fesmire, who won a nobel prize for his detailed research on the use of rectal massages to relieve patients of persistent hiccups.

Hux hasn’t had hiccups since he was a young child still living on Arkanis. He would eat or drink too fast, and his mother would have him take deep breaths, slowly drink water, or hold his breath to get rid of them. It wasn’t a problem at the time, he was a child and it was to be expected. He quickly grew out of it and hadn’t experienced them again.

Until the worst possible moment.

He was on the bridge overseeing his officers’ work, when Kylo decided to join him. Hux was annoyed the moment he saw him. He was sure Kylo was only here to bother him. He wasn’t wrong.

Kylo brushed past him, dragging his hand across Hux’s lower back as he did so. It made Hux gasp and his heart skip a beat. Immediately, he glared at Kylo’s ridiculous helmet.

Kylo had been a lot more playful lately in seeing how far he can push Hux before he snaps. It was a game, to see who could come out on top of the other at the end of it. Many of the officers who had to witness their arguments were sure their two co-commanders were flirting.

“Ren,” Hux hissed in acknowledgement.

“General,” Kylo said innocently.

“Might I ask why you’ve graced us with your presence?” Hux asked, his voice laced with sarcasm.

“I thought I should oversee the bridge, make sure your officers aren’t slacking off, making simple mistakes, like last week when they overlooked a malfunction in tie-fighter. I question their ability, General.”

Hux felt a fire ignite within himself. How dare Kylo question his officers, his methods, in front of the crew no less.

“I’ll have you know that–hic!” Hux’s eyes widened at his own outburst. He could feel everyone’s eyes on him, and he sensed that underneath that helmet Kylo was just as shocked as he was.

“I, I,” Hux stuttered. He cleared his throat and started again. “I will not have you–hic!” He clamped his hand over his mouth. His officers were pretending to be very interested in their monitors.

“Excuse me,” Hux said as he started to walk out to his office. He was going to let his lieutenant know that they have the bridge, but he hiccuped again before he could speak.

Hux covered his mouth the entire time he walked to his office, trying to get there as fast as possible while still retaining some dignity. After finally reaching his office and hearing the door slide shut behind him does he give in to the involuntarily sensation. He kept trying to hold his breath, but couldn’t do so with being interrupted with hiccups. The same thing happened when he tried to do deep breathing. Water was his last hope.

As he was pouring himself a glass he heard the door open and close behind him. He didn’t need to turn around to know who it was.

“Not–hic–now–hic–Ren,” Hux managed.

“Those seem to be quite persistent, General,” he replied, amused by Hux’s state. He was sure he heard Hux mutter “fuck off” in between hiccups.

Hux tried to drink a glass of water, but his hiccuping made it impossible, and he ended up spitting water out. He heard Kylo chuckle at his expense.

“Did you only come he–hic–here to make fun of me?” Hux asked annoyed.

“Actually, no. I’ve come to offer a solution.”

“Oh–hic–really?” Hux did not seriously believe him, but was running out of options and decided to hear him out.

“I’ve heard of a method that is quite useful, though a bit unconventional, for getting rid of hiccups.”

There was something about Kylo’s tone that made Hux suspicious that he wasn’t going to like it. He continued to hiccup, but otherwise stayed silent.

“Rectal massage.”

Hux wished that the fright of hearing it would have been enough to get rid of his hiccups. Unfortunately, he hiccuped even more frequently while flushing a deep red.

“Ab–hic–solutely not! There is–hic–no way–hic–that’s true–hic!” Hux shouted.

“I’ve heard it’s had good results. I could assist you if you’d like,” Kylo offered, his unseen grin evident in his voice.

“Hic! No!” Hux sputtered.

“Alright,” Kylo chuckled. “But if you change your mind, you know where to find me.”

With that he turned on his heel and walked out, leaving Hux red in the face and hiccuping harder than before.

* * *

Hux worked the rest of his shift in his office, unwilling to leave knowing that he could hardly go a few seconds without hiccuping. No matter what he did, he couldn’t get rid of them. He’d tried everything. Everything except… _that_ .

Hux groaned and leaned forward on his desk, head in his hands. His chest was starting to hurt, and he absolutely had to go back to the bridge for his next shift in a few hours. He couldn’t go in his current state, but he also couldn’t run the ship properly by staying in his office. Kylo’s offer kept returning to his thoughts.

This was truly his last option.

Hux swallowed his pride and stood up straight, and finally made his way towards Kylo’s quarters.

He quickened his pace as his hiccups increased, daring passing troopers to even look at him. When he finally reached Kylo’s door, he hesitated for just a moment. A loud, uncontrollable hiccup reminded why he was there, so he sighed and requested entrance.

Kylo must have known it was him, because when he opened the door he was without his helmet and dressed in only black trousers. Hux was momentarily distracted by his toned stomach and swallowed hard. A hiccup snapped him out of his trance.

“General, what a surprise,” Kylo said cooly.

“Li–hic–liar,” Hux muttered.

“I was beginning to think you weren’t going to show up,” Kylo smirked, stepping aside to let Hux inside.

Hux rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Just make it quick–hic–I have to be on the bridge–hic–soon,” he said haughtily as he brushed passed him, trying to cover up how embarrassed he was.

“Of course,” Kylo replied, still grinning.

Hux stood awkwardly in the middle of the room as Kylo gazed at him amused.

“Well?” Kylo asked.

“Well–hic–what?”

“Aren’t you going to get undressed?” Kylo laughed.

Hux nearly choked. “I–hic–no! Why would–hic–absolutely not!” he sputtered.

“You’re not going on my bed with your boots on,” Kylo said as if it were obvious.

“I–hic–am _not_ –hic–going on your–hic–bed!”

“Well, I suppose you could bend over the counter if that’s how you prefer it.”

“Hic–no!”

“Leaning against the wall then?”

“N–hic– _no_!”

“Hux, you can’t just stand straight up.”

“…Fine–hic–I’ll go on the–hic–bed.”

Hux turned away from Kylo and started to undo his jacket. He stripped down to only his briefs, tank top and dog tags. He then folded his clothes and set them on the floor neatly next to his boots. When he finally turned around to face him, Kylo looked incredibly amused and–something else.

He looked as though he were waiting for Hux to continue, and rolled his eyes as soon as realized that was it.

“Good enough,” Kylo said, walking towards the bed. Hux followed his lead, attempting to retain some dignity by standing tall and with his head high.

Kylo crawled onto the bed staying up on his knees, Hux doing the same thing as he faced him. He made sure to glare at Kylo the whole time.

“On your back or on your knees?” Kylo asked.

“Fuck–hic–you.”

“Hm, maybe later,” Kylo smirked.

Hux groaned but was already turning to get on his hands and knees. He figured this was the best way, so he wouldn’t have to look at Kylo and could possibly pretend this wasn’t happening.

When Kylo situated himself behind him, Hux immediately tensed up. This was really about to happen.

“Hux,” Kylo said, uncharacteristically soft. “Just try and relax.”

Hux tried to say something snarky in response, but was cut off by a rough hiccup.

“Just breathe,” Kylo soothed. When he first reached out to touch Hux’s thighs, Hux jumped. But as he continued to rub comforting circles into his skin, rubbing his warm hands up and down Hux’s back and legs, Hux closed his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy the special treatment. He breathed slowly through his nose, getting his heart rate to slow down.

When he was finally completely relaxed, he heard the familiar click of a bottle behind him as Kylo reached to pull down his briefs. Hux’s entire body tended back up immediately.

“Hux, if you don’t relax it’s going to hurt, I have to–”

“I–hic–know what anal–hic–fingering is, _Ren_ ,” Hux sneered.

Kylo paused in consideration. “Have you…?”

“Yes! It’s….–hic–it’s just been a while–hic–alright?” Hux admitted softly. He didn’t want Kylo to know, but it’s been a long time since he’s engaged in sexual activities, and even though this was just to get rid of hiccups Hux told himself, he was still incredibly nervous.

“I’ll be good, I’ll make it good, Hux,” Kylo promised sincerely.

Hux took a deep breath and sighed, after a moment to relax his body he turned and nodded his head at Kylo, giving him permission to continue.

Kylo reopened the small bottle and coated his fingers with the lube. He then put his left hand on Hux’s hip, gently massaging it, before slipping one of his fingers into Hux’s hole.

Hux gasped a hiccup, shutting his eyes. It truly had been a while since he’d had even his own fingers up his ass. He’d forgotten how good it feels.

Kylo went slowly, rubbing Hux’s tight walls and loosening him up. Hux was still hiccuping rapidly, about every three seconds, so when he was open enough Kylo added a second finger.

Hux bit back a moan, hanging his head down and trying not to push back into Kylo’s hand. He was clenching the bed sheets between his fists, for the first time that day focusing on something other than his hiccups.

Kylo went a bit faster now, seeing if more pressure and a higher speed would help relieve Hux of his hiccups.

“How’s that?” Kylo asked, trying to keep the arousal out of his voice. Hux was so tight and hot, he could feel himself hardening in his pants.

“Try–hic–more,” Hux panted.

Kylo responded enthusiastically, adding a third finger in and quickening the pace of his thrusts. When he curled his fingers, Hux pressed his face down into the sheets and moaned.

They were both sweating and panting hard, Kylo gawking at the sight of his general moaning and bending beneath him. Hux finally lost control, pushing back and fucking himself on Kylo’s hand. He could feel Kylo’s hardon pressing into his ass.

Hux’s hiccups were now about 5 seconds apart, but still consistent. They interrupted many of his moans, causing him to make high pitched mewling noises.

“I thinks it’s working, even if just a little,” Kylo said, rubbing his left hand down Hux’s back, lifting his tank top as he did so.

“Mhm,” Hux moaned, relishing in the way Kylo’s large warm hand made it’s way to his front, gently playing with one of his sensitive nipples.

“Maybe, you need more?” Kylo hinted.

“For fucks sake–hic–just fuck me already,” Hux whined.

Kylo wasted no time, freeing his hard cock from his pants and coating it with lube. He lined himself up to Hux’s entrance, and slid in easily. When he was fully seated, Hux let out another hiccup.

Kylo pulled out slowly before roughly pushing back in, causing Hux to arch his back. He was biting his lip in an effort to not make noise, moans or hiccups. Hux gave up on that notion almost immediately, for Kylo was pounding into him hard and fast.

With both of his hands now free, Kylo grabbed Hux’s hips and squeezed, relishing in the way Hux’s skin flushed under his touch. He slid his hands up Hux’s back, tank top still pushed all the way up.

Hux was trying to spread his legs to deepen the angle, but his briefs around his knees were preventing him from opening them too far. Kylo grabbed Hux by the arms and pulled him into his chest, fucking into him and hitting his sweet spot with each rough thrust.

Hux reached back and tangled his hands in Kylo’s hair, moaning each time Kylo hit his prostate. Kylo sucked on his neck, switching back and forth between nibbling and licking. Hux pulled on his hair, turning his face so that their lips could meet.

Hux moaned into Kylo’s mouth as his tongue slid in. Kylo kept one hand twirling one of Hux’s nipples, and used the other to grip Hux’s leaking cock.

He didn’t slow his pace with the new distractions, instead Kylo was fucking him with new vigor. Hux’s ass was so tight, his mouth so hot, everything about him was perfect.

Hux was moaning openly now, Kylo hitting all the right spots and touching him in all the right ways. He’d never felt a fullness, a closeness, like this before. He hadn’t even cum yet and he knew this was the best sex he’d ever had.

“I’m gonna–” Hux panted.

“Me too,” Kylo breathed, increasing the speed of his thrusts and tugs with his hand.

With a small shout Hux came over the sheets and his stomach. Kylo kept pumping him, relieving him of every drop. He then gently released Hux onto the bed and grabbed his hips, his orgasm not far behind. With only a few more thrusts, he grunted and came, filling Hux up with his seed.

Kylo collapsed on to his back next to Hux, who was still laying on his stomach. They laid there panting for a few minutes to catch their breath, until Hux shot up on his elbows.

“Oh my god,” Hux said, eyes wide.

“What?” Kylo asked, looking over at him.

“It–it worked. I can’t believe it worked.”

Hux’s hiccups were completely gone. In fact, he’d stopped hiccuping by the time Kylo had pulled him to his chest.

“Told you,” Kylo smirked.

Hux glared at him, but was too exhausted to chastise him. He rolled his eyes and turned to check the time. He had enough time to get a quick nap in before his shift, and after what just occurred, he knew he needed it.

“When’s your shift?” Kylo asked, turning to lay on his side and leaning his head on his hand.

“I’ve got about 3 more hours.”

“Oh?” Kylo smirked. He lightly dragged his free hand up Hux’s thigh towards his ass.

Hux raised a brow, returning a smirk of his own.

“I thought we’d already cured me of my ailment,” Hux said coyly.

“This sort of thing requires multiple treatments,” Kylo said, squeezing Hux’s ass.

“Is that your professional medical opinion?” Hux teased.

“Doctor’s orders,” Kylo grinned, leaning forward and connecting their lips for a heated kiss.

“Well,” Hux breathed between kisses. “I can’t argue with that.”

* * *

Hux stood back in his place on the bridge. He was thankful to be back here, it felt like ages since he stood in front of his officers. He walked around briskly, making absolutely sure everyone hadn’t slacked off in his brief ‘sick leave.’

“Are you feeling better, General?” Kylo asked as he walked up beside Hux.

“Quite,” Hux replied curtly. He couldn’t help the small smirk that fought it’s way on to his face, and he imagined that Kylo was smiling as well.

They stood side by side in silence, for the first time the tension between them non existent. The crew took this as a good sign, and were much more comfortable working under their gaze.

“Sir,” Lieutenant Mitaka said. “A cargo ship is requesting entry.”

“Ah yes, the new weapons,” Hux said. “Give them permission to doc–hic!”

Mitaka’s eyes went wide and he quickly looked away, muttering a quiet a 'yessir.’ All of the officer’s didn’t look away from their screens.

Hux and Kylo turned their heads slowly towards each other and shared a look.

“Lieutenant Mitaka, you have the bridge,” Hux said without looking at him, walking out with Kylo following not far behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the filthiest, most ridiculous thing I have ever written. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated! ♥  
> (this my first real smut fic omg I have finally crossed over to this Sin Realm)  
> Come have fun with me on tumblr! [smol-hux.tumblr.com]


End file.
